


Doctrine Of Fundamentally Good

by Jenny Colt (LadyBernkastel)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBernkastel/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been trhough many worlds to save you, because he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctrine Of Fundamentally Good

There was a glint of hurt hidden inside his crimson orbits, but well trained as he was it barely showed through the gaze he gave you. It has been a really long time since he had started his journey to save you from the inevitable tragedy named fate, but it did not matter how many time he would have to spend, how much he would have to suffer, how many times he would have to die - for you, every single droplet of pain was worth it. Because he had never felt this way before. Not in his life as Gilgamesh, the great king of Uruk, nor as a servant he had found such a powerful, blindfolding feeling. Only when he met you. A pathetic mongrel, you could barely control your overflowing power, but had so much potentional he could not allow you to waste it. He had to make you grow, make you evolve. In the process, he fell in love with you. With every single gesture you made, with every single word that came out of your sweet pink lips, with every tiny freckle hidden among the skin of your nose. Those were the freckles he noticed the first time he kissed you. Yet, they were not the only ones. There were more - in some points of your body he would not allow any of the worthless mongrels to lay it's eye on. You were the most valuable treasure Gilgamesh had found in his long, tiring life. Even prettier than immortality, that was you in his eyes. A man who was two thirds god and one third human had seen many wonders in his life, amidst it he once was face by face with immortality - which was stolen from him before he could enjoy the bittersweetness of being the chosen one, and not even the possibility of never dying was prettier than those ordinary features of your tiny face he held between his rough hands.

For him, it was the thousand time he met you when for you it was the first. Only because you could not remember the events of past worlds - the way he bravely fought against fate and that other man you seemed to praise so much. Still, he could not bring himself to harm you - not after doing it and leaving you so broken that it made all of his fight to save your life useless. He once was the reason for your ruin, but he had learned his lesson. From that time on, he did it the right way. Because once he made a mistake. Once, he held you by force and claimed your lips with harshness. Once, he violated you repeatdly. Once, he was madly in love with you. But that time he didn't saw you as a woman - a strong, caring person who does more for others than yourself, he saw you as a mere doll he could enjoy playing with. It was before he learned all the things he now knew about you. It was before he saw the fire burning in your eyes, the will to survive lingering in your every action, the way you would never give up on fighting not mattering how much it hurt to you. He fell for that determined, selfless woman. Something he could actually call a tragic heroine. His title as the King of Heroes meant nothing, he realized as he saw you stand up against him to protect the ones you cared about. You were the one and only Queen. The woman he longed so bad. Yet, even if he stood up against you, you would never turn your back on him. He would always have a special place in your heart, even in the words where it belonged to somebody else. Because there was something about him, about the way he shined that made you amazed. He was like the sun: of an extreme beauty, but it could blind you if you looked directly onto it. That was when you first made the move to fix him, to fix his many broken bones. And god, he had more than many. He was so broken, so mistreated. By fate, by glory, by honor, by himself. Yet, he was damaged beyond repair - you broke yourself more than you fixed him. But then, with the time he spent traveling from world to world only to save you, only to have you show him how beautiful life can be. Because deep down, you put his heart back together. You made eyes once blind to see again, you made him whole.

He could not let go. It wasn't an option, not when it came to you. Whatever it took, he would not stop looking for you, he would fight even if all of his energy ended, even if he was on the verge of dying. Letting you go was not an option. That is the very reason he could not hesitate but enjoy every little moment he could spend with you. In this world, he was under your command again, he was your servant. He did what he does best - crawl inside every pore of your body, infecting every centimeter of your being with love for him, with need, with desperation. He had his legs crossed as he sat beside you, one of his cold hands resting over your exposed tigh, his finger playing with the smooth skin. His nose begged to drown in your (h/c) hair, to crave the sweet floral scent that came from your locks. Or the strawberry scent that exhaled from your body. He had memorized every single curve of your body, every strategicaly placed freckle in the silky flesh of yours that seemed to melt against his touch. He needed - he craved for more. It was almost desperate, as if he would die any minute, as if he was a dreamer holding onto his illusion, too afraid that it would crumble before his very eyes. But you were very real. And you were not going anywhere, anywhere without him. A loud breath scaped your slightly parted lips as his hand started to raise your skirt, exposing more and more of the flesh he so desperatly wanted to taste. Crimson iris burning into yours, you could read almost every feeling displayed in the infinite continuing redness. How much longer would he have to wait for it to last forever? How many worlds he would still have to cross to reach happiness? How longer would he had to be fearing that his reality would crumble before him? How longer would he have you in this world before being brutally taken away? None of those questions mattered in the moment. He could not think about tomorrow. He needed to enjoy now. Before it went out of his grasp.

Lips touched the sweet skin of your neck, his tongue sliping out of his mouth and dancing around your smooth flesh, his teeth biting slightly down your skin, leaving marks that were done to show the world he owned you. It was the thing Gilgamesh loved the most to do - to mark his property. That would not be different with the woman he loved so deeply, he needed to make everyone - to make that faker who stole you away from him in the previous world, see that you were already loved by someone else, that you belonged with someone else. This time he would not allow any man to steal you away from him, this time he would not let fate overcome his love. He was the great king, after all. No one could challenge a man who had so much power within his hands, a man who was willing to travel an infinite amount of worlds only so he could pursue love. God, he would actually let go of his teasures if he could have you forever in his arms. When Gilgamesh desired something so bad there were no boundrys that could stop him from getting what he wanted. No one could subdue the great king. As his kisses trailed down the line of your neck, you threw your head back and allowed him to control you as he pleased. It was when he found the valley between your breasts that low, needy moans started to scape your troat, your hand slowly making it's way to his blonde hair, caressing his  
smooth locks as his mouth hungrily attacked your sweet flesh. When he felt the warmth of your hand over his head he smirked against your skin, it amazed him how you tried to resist him, but always failed as his lips descended onto you. Many other women had passed his bed, that was a fact, not many would show him any resistance, but none had such a sweet surrender as you had. None was so special, none amazed him so much as you did. It was breathtaking to feel your touch, to feel that you loved him back. In each world he would have to conquer you, to make you fall for him, to make you love him so deeply he could never find the end of it, that only made it sweeter when you finally surrended to him.

The fact was that he wasn't the only one who exerced control over you. Even if he was the king of heroes, you could still control his body as you pleased. Mostly, you would feel empty, devoided of any emotion, you would think you were only a tool that was useless for it's purpose - which was to win the holy way. If it wasn't for your so talented servant, you would never be recognized even as a master. Talent you indeed had, but you were like a brute diamond - you needed lapidation. An incredible amount of power in a tiny little body, sometimes you would lose track of yourself and hurt the ones you cared about. But with him, with him was different. You always felt so safe, so good. He made you believe on yourself, he made you find your own strenght, he made you not give up on yourself. At first, you rejected him, his love and devotion. But the way he would never give up on trying, the way he would always treat you as if you were someone worth it, the way he would care so deeply about you made something inside crash and burn slowly. It was the ice surrounding your heart, your soul. Now you had a reason to live. In fact, the part you loved most about you was the one he sat free. He opened his heart for you and in return you let him in your life, you let him crawl into your soul and make home inside you. It was a feeling with such a lenght you could barely bear alone, but the fact that he was there for you made it easier, made it prettier. His hand rested on your waist as your eyes were shut tightly, a hundred toughts about how he made you feel somebody better only made the sensation more intense. Then, a cold touch on your flushed cheek made your eyes open a bit, only to be met by his blood-red ones, staring down at you with such tenderness you could almost feel against your skin. Half lidded eyes closed again as you felt his lips descending onto yours, desperately claiming your lips with his, his tongue tasting your bottom lip as he begged for entrance, making a chill cross your spine as you parted your lips to allow him taste your mouth. Both of your hands traveled up his well built muscles, to find home in his broad shoulders, deepening the kiss as you pressed yourself more against him, sitting on his lap in the process. As your lips parted, you could only allow yourself to drown in his glare, mouth slighly sullen by the rough way he liked to kiss you, a trail of saliva in the corner of your mouth as you sat there, lost in the sea of wonders.

"My life belongs to you and you only, my Queen." A smirk was spread over his face as his lips descended onto your skin once more, every word was a kiss trailing down the path to the valley between your breasts. His hand hungrily pressing upwards from your waist until his fingers found the soft flesh of your breasts, squeezing lightly and receiving an imediate response of your body. A loud moan escaped your lips as he repeated the act, his eyes darkening as lust overcame sanity and he lost hold of the reins. Pushing the fabric aside, roughly ripping it so he would be able to see your flesh, he let his tongue caress the pink nipple previously hidden under your shirt. His mouth closed around it, sucking hard against the soft skin, feeling it get harder under his tongue. Your hands traveled down his hair, pulling him more towards your silky skin as if he could increase the contact even more. Mouth slightly open, moans filled the house as his movements got agressive, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that made every little muscle of your body becomes numb. Bites and hard squeezes were welcomed with louder moans from your mouth, eyes shut tightly as his other hand started to play with the hem of your skirt. His fingers were burning hunger, he was needy and greedy. He was the king which everything belonged to, including your sweet delicate body. And you would allow him to have you as many times as he wished. Now you were no longer his master - now you weren't even in the war, now you were his servant and his only, to please him and to let yourself be pleasured by him. Whatever he longed to do with your body he could do, because it was another of his treasures. His most precious treasure. But if only you knew your memories from past worlds - worlds in which he did awful things for you to submit to him, worlds in which he killed and hurt many people you loved, worlds were he would take you by force... Would it be this pleasant? Or would you hold onto the memories of the worlds where he potrected you, were he was gentle and loving? An answer he would never know. But still, I allow myself to believe that you would have hidden from him if you had any of the things from the past craved in your brain. Because only that way, he would be able not to be haunted by his mistakes, but to be graced by happines.

"You taste like heaven, my Queen." You did. To him, only to be near you was enough to feel like he was in paradise. But to taste you, to have you, it was much more than he deserved. And when he did it, he felt as if no other being could feel such pleasure. It's how love tastes like. And for the Great King of Uruk, to love someone with such an intensity was unseen, until he fell for you. Sex and love weren't new for him, but such intensity in every little action, such need and depedance. He never meant for it to happen. However... Without noticing it. No word would be enough to explain how much he adored you, so he tried to do so with actions - by traveling around a thousand worlds in order to save you from dying. Not that you knew of his deeds, but it was more to make him feel more worthy, to feel as if he could compensate what he did to you in the past. His mouth disappeared from your red, swollen nipple and he licked his lips - there was a look in his eyes that made you shiver. "Get rid of your clothes." As he said it, his body moved away from yours and he sat there in the couch, a lust-filled look in his eyes as he stared at you, following your every move like you were bandmaster and he was the violinist. Slowly moving from the couch, you sat on the coffe table, legs spread, presenting him with the view of your pink laced panties. Tossing around the rest of your shirt your hands ghosted the hem of your skirt, a playful smile on your lips. But instead of taking it off, your hands traveled down your tighs and rested on your soaked panties. Digits snickering through it's side and reaching the aching skin, your fingertips massaging your clit slowly and torturing - but your pleasure was in the amazed look the man in front of you gave. Squinting your eyes, letting your mouth drop open with all the moans you were containing. He got up and started to aproach you, but you lifted your leg, your fingers reached exactly the salient part of his pants, making him moan as he felt himself get harder inside the now too tight pants. He smirked, but watched amuzed as you continued to play with him using only your feet. Still, his eyes got back to the place where your hands laid, observing as you let one finger slip inside your core, spreading even more your legs so he would have full view of the way you pleasured yourself. Softly massaging your walls, your juices started to lubifricate your entrance, dripping slowly onto the wooden table. That was it, he grabbed your leg roughly and pushed your body down with his own, a loud sound was made when your back hit the wood, the pain you felt only made it more pleasuring.

"Learn to obey me when I tell you something." He groaned as he took your hand away from it's place, pining it harshly above your head, the fingers of his other hand touching your entrance this time. He slid two in mercilessly, making you throw your head back at once, only to be met by the hard wood. Screaming in both pain and pleasure. "Gil, wait." You pleaded, but he was to drown doing his job of rubbing the certain spot of your core that made a loud, depent moan scape your lips. "Only talk when I allow you to do so." He ordered, fasting his movements and purposedly hiting the spot that make your entire body trembling. Your mouth opened in a perfect O, releasing more desperate pleasured sounds onto the air. Suddenly, your felt the grip on your hand disappear, and realized his body was moving, his face going downards to meet your hips. His fingers scaped from inside you, and he used both of his hands to push down skirt and pantie altogether. Before you could protest, his tongue invaded you. Screaming, your hands went down to his hair, pulling him towards your core even more. His mouth closed around your soft, vulnerable pink skin, slowly sucking into it and making your spine chiver. Oh, how he was talented. Pushing his tongue inside you once again, his pale digits met your aching clit, massaging the swollen button over and over and over again, his mouth was being filled with the juices that scaped you, but it was never enough. He had never enough of you. He would make you come. He would make you come only using his tongue. But you, knowing his intentions, didn't want it to last so little. Pleading him, begging him, you asked for him to not let it end so fast. Clearly annoyed, he stopped the movements for some seconds, enough to raise his head and look inside your eyes with visible anger. "Be quiet and let me eat." He cut the plead you were mumbling in mid-sentence as he inserted three fingers at once inside you, making your breath stop for a moment, only to accelerate again as his tongue started to play with your red, swollen button sucking and licking into it. Almost reaching it, you were almost reaching it. But Gilgamesh wouldn't be so kind, stopping the movements at once. When you opened your eyes - that you didn't even noticed you had closed them, to see why he had stoped, you only had time to take a peek of his big, hard member as he slid inside you with one harsh movement.

"Gil!" Screaming the nickname you gave him, you moved both your bodies at once when you quickly sat on his lap, not making the connection between you two lose, only raising it as you made the rest of his member he did not got in at the first movement come inside and making it hit the tip of your womb. Letting out a desperate moan, Gilgamesh cursed under breath for the sudden movement that almost made him lose all control that was left for him and do you so hard you would bleed to death. "Don't." He ordered, making you stop your attempts to get tighter around him. "Or I may fuck you so roughly it will kill you." A blush creeped on your face, and you wished to be corrupted by him, to be tained by him. No purity could linger in your body anymore. You wanted to be dirtied. And you wanted him to do it. You wanted him to erase each trace of pureness and innocence out of your body. You wanted him to violate you repeatdly. It was a weird, uncalled for need. But now it was all over you, controling your body. The urge to be broken, to be damaged in ways you didn't even undertand. Whatever came from him, you would gladly accept it, speacilly if it would taint you. Maybe, it was because you wanted to be his similar, to make him love you because you could understand him, because you were like him. Still, corrupting you was never part of his plans. Both of his hands descended to your hips as he guided your movements, but he allowed you to command the speed. You were going slow as you wanted to make him mad and needy, but the hands on yours hips were not helping, everytime you were descending on his shaft he made it be so hard your entire body shaked on his hands.

Two small hand planted on his pale chest, you pushed him down eagerly, observing him submit and let his body fall on the wood table. His hands still gripping tightly on your hips. With your hands still on his chest you started moving your body more freely in top of his, and everytime he groaned in pleasure you tightened yourself even more around him. You wanted to drive him mad, so mad he would corrupt even your soul. You were desperate for his touch to spread dirt all over your body. You tilted your head backwads as his hands grabbed onto your breasts harshly, your mouth opening to let out a desperate gasp. All of your intentions were washed away as his mouth closed around your nipple and his digits started playing with your clit in such a speed that made your body tremble. "Gil!" Another gasp as he released inside you, his hot seed filling you. You followed right after, your legs growing numb as you reached your orgasm. The movement was so unexpected that you didn't realise what was happening until your head repeatedly hit the table. Gilgamesh had grabbed your hips violently leaving a red mark on it as he shifted positions and lifted himself over you mid-orgasm, his still hard member sliding inside you easily as the mix of your juices scaped your intimacy. His tongue invaded your slightly opened mouth and muffled each sound you made as the table rocked under you two. His hand grabbed your breast, his thumb making circles in the red hard nipple he had previously sucked.

When he finally stopped, you were panting and trembling. He laid on your side, staring t your sweaty flushed face, he smirked and bit your lower lip, his hand closing around your breast again. You tried to open your lips to say what you felt for him, but he only slid his tongue in and did not seemed willing to let go. Unsaid words lingered in your mind, but it was written all over your body and he could perfectly read it in your eyes. His arms imprisoned you, bringing you closer to his body, your breasts hitting his hard chest and your legs intertwining with his. A smiled crossed his lips and he trailed the way up your back with his fingertips, slowly grabbing your neck and massaging it, before he finally reached your cheeks, his thumb sweetly caressing your skin as his lips descended onto yours once more, claiming his property. And there was, hard again. He let go of your face and grabbed your ass fiercely. "I will violate you now, my Queen." He smirked as he slid inside you once more, using his own juices that were all over your legs and intimacy as lubricant. You shut your eyes and moaned as he filled you once again. It was going to take the entire night, if you didn't fainted before. But you were so drown in it that you could not make it stop. His hand let go of your ass only for a second, before slapping it so hard you let out a pleasured cry. He rolled and stayed on top of you, sliding in and out. In and out. In... "Gil!" And out. Your nails explored his back, and he only groaned to the feeling of you clutching around him. "I will never have enough of you." He stated as he felt his sanity slip and pleasure take over him.

 


End file.
